The technology relates to a vehicle traveling control apparatus that performs an evacuation traveling control of an own vehicle under, for example but not limited to, an abnormal situation.
In recent years, various proposals and developments directed to utilization of an automatic driving technique have been made on vehicles to allow drivers to drive more comfortably. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-276690 discloses a technique on an automatic driving controller in which a switchover from an automatic driving mode to a manual driving mode is performed when an override carried out by a driver is detected after a notification that the switching of the driving modes is performed. When the override is not detected after the notification, the automatic driving mode is continued to guide a traveling vehicle to an emergency evacuation road as a safety area. The emergency evacuation road is provided separately from a general road that is branched from a main road.